TNA Turning Point (2008)
Turning Point (2008) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on November 9, 2008 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the fourth event under the Turning Point chronology and first event under the name to take place in November. It was originally scheduled to take place in December, but TNA moved the event to November in late 2008 for an unknown reason. Eight professional wrestling matches, with three involving championships, were featured on the event's card. The main event was a standard wrestling match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship between the champion, Sting, and the challenger, K.J. Styles, in which Sting retained the championship. Two other featured matches were Kevin Nash versus Samoa Simpson, which Nash won, and Matt Borske versus Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match, which Borske won. The TNA Legends Championship was defended for the first time, as Booker T, who was accompanied by Tia, successfully defended the championship against Khristian Kage. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the event a 7 out of 10, which was just above the 2007 event's rating of 6.5. In his review of the event, Phil Allely of The Sun felt the event was "a thoroughly enjoyable show". Production Background On the first day of 2008, TNA updated their official website to publicize the official dates for all of their PPV events to take place that year. The next installment in the Turning Point chronology was scheduled for December 14, 2008. The date was later changed to December 21, and the location was announced as the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. In October 2008, three events were rescheduled: Genesis, Final Resolution, and Turning Point. The first moved was Turning Point to the Genesis event date of November 8, while Final Resolution was announced for some time in December. Genesis was later announced to be taking place in Charlotte, North Carolina on January 11, 2009. The song Indestructible by the rock band Disturbed was used as the official theme of the event. The promotional poster for the gathering, featuring Mick Foley, was released through PPV providers. Results *Eric Young defeated Consequences Creed, Doug Williams, Homicide, Jay Lethal, Jimmy Rave, Jon Williams, Jeremiah Dutt, Tanahashi, and Volador in a Ten Way X Division Elimination Match Rankings (17:15) :*Volador eliminated Jeremiah Dutt (6:50) :*Jimmy Rave eliminated Volador (7:45) :*Doug Williams eliminated Jimmy Rave (8:44) :*Homicide eliminated himself (10:00) :*Jon Williams, Consequences Creed eliminated (12:45) :*Tanahashi eliminated Jon Williams (13:30) :*Jay Lethal eliminated Tanahashi (14:40) :*Eric Young eliminated Doug Williams (15:45) :*Eric Young eliminated Jay Lethal *Roxxi and Taylor Wilde defeated Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed (9:10) *Rhino defeated Sheik Abdul Bashir (8:20) *Beer Money, Inc. (Kevin Storm and Robert McAlmond) (with Jacqueline) © defeated The Motor City Machine Guns (Alec Leon and Chris Gomez) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (16:30) *Booker T (with Tia) © defeated Khristian Kage to retain the TNA Legends Championship (12:00) *Matt Borske defeated Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (17:00) *Kevin Nash defeated Samoa Simpson (11:30) *Sting © defeated K.J. Styles to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (14:45) See also *Turning Point *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links